The Law of Sharing
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have been best friends for as long as they could remember, and they always shared everything: lunches, problems, detentions, even friends. However, when Sasuke comes into the picture, are they still willing to share? [SasuNaru]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. SasuNaru. AU. OOCness? Hints of NaruSaku and SasuSaku. Clicheness, and everything that will be related with SasuNaru.

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

They have been best friends for as long as they could remember.

They shared anything and everything between them.

Lunches, problems, detentions, friends.

They were neighbors.

Uzumaki Naruto, at first, thought that he had a crush on the other. A year passed, and the pounding heartbeat whenever the other was near stopped.

Haruno Sakura was the one to propose a friendship, a friendship that withstood time and gossips.

When seven-year-old Naruto's parents died in an unfortunate car accident, Sakura was the one who stood by his side, comforting him, and letting him cry it all out.

When Sakura was nine years old, her father was exposed to have participated in some sleazy affair with somebody half his age. Divorce threatened to pierce the Haruno household, and the confused and heartbroken Sakura spent her time crying her eyes out, while Naruto patted her back gently.

They shared their friends, resulting in a large circle of friends connected by Naruto and Sakura. The pranks that Naruto organized was either revoked or helped by the pink-haired girl. Sakura helped Naruto escape detentions.

They shared every laughter and tear, and many envied the strong friendship bond that formed between them. Even the nastiest rumors and the largest mistakes weren't able to break the two of them apart.

Their friendship was perfect.

Then again, nothing _that _perfect would ever stay as it was.

* * *

**The Law of Sharing**

**Part One

* * *

**

The start of a new semester was always something to look forward to. After all, the pretty Ayumi transferred to their school that way. Everybody was well-groomed, and happy smiles were pasted to their faces.

Sakura has just finished putting away her pressed powder inside her new shoulder bag -a present from the blond seated beside her- when their teacher, Iruka-sensei, entered the room. The door was left opened, which only meant that there was another student that would come in.

Anticipation bubbled from low in her stomach. She heard the rumors that there was a pretty-boy transferee, and she couldn't wait to see his face, and of course, impress him with her charm.

Naruto gave up trying to understand why were the girls more giggly than usual. Sakura whacked him thrice already, and he didn't want to add to the bumps on his sore head.

"Okay class, I'd like to introduce a new student this semester," Iruka-sensei said warmly, seemingly unaware of the students that eagerly waited for the transferee.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, and I hope you all welcome him warmly to Konoha High!" Iruka continued, while a wave of unabashed giggles and unstoppable whispers erupted in the classroom.

The newcomer didn't seem affected, nor did he seem to care about the ruckus his presence created.

"All right, Uchiha-kun, you can sit... oh! You can sit beside Uzumaki-kun." Iruka said this with finality, smiling at the students that sighed dejectedly as they watched the handsome transfer student move towards the back of the class.

Naruto lifted his face away from the notebook on his desk, just in time to glance at the new student that made his way to sit beside him.

The transfer student had long, spiky hair that were colored bluish-black. Dark eyes that were colored like the ebony night regarded him with indifference. It irked Naruto, because he disliked people who ignored him. Pale skin covered the new student's figure, giving him an overall appearance of an elegant statue carved from the finest marble.

Then, those irresistible-looking lips opened.

"Stop staring at me," He remarked sharply, and a few heads ducked in embarassment. Naruto glared hotly, and was about to snap, when Sasuke spoke again.

"And stop drooling, it's disgusting." Naruto noticed that those dark eyes weren't focused at him; rather, Sasuke was speaking towards the person beside him...

Sakura.

"You!" Naruto loudly said, now aware that Sakura was gazing at Sasuke with a mixture of admiration and hurt. How dare him hurt Sakura's feelings!

An elegant eyebrow rose, as though challenging him. Far away in front of the class, Iruka slapped a hand in his face, knowing Naruto's volatile temper, especially if it involved arrogant people and his best friend.

"Who gave you the right to be such an arrogant ass, huh?" Naruto asked him defiantly, while the class watched on, curious as to what would happen next. The boys silently rooted for Naruto, while the lovestruck girls loudly defended the new student.

A smirk spread across Sasuke's lips, and he outstretched one pale hand. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke," He introduced himself with a hint of amusement playing on his tone.

Naruto eyed the hand warily, before following to shake it hesitantly.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"A-ah," Sasuke said calmly, before taking his hand away, and seated himself like nothing worth watching happened. Naruto sat as well, greatly bewildered at the things that transpired.

* * *

The bell signalling lunch came, and the students' heads swiveled to stare at the new student at the back. They nudged each other, not finding enough courage to invite the hottest student they ever saw.

"So..."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing Naruto roughly away, in favor of getting closer to her crush. Sasuke twitched at being called by his first name. After all, to him, the pink-haired girl would never be close enough to him to be allowed to call him by his name.

"Get off me," Sasuke stated, roughly peeling her fingers off his sleeve-covered arm. Naruto felt left out and mad at Sakura for forgetting that they were friends. After all, Sakura never placed a crush higher than Naruto on her priority list.

Until now, that is.

"I'm having lunch with Uzumaki," Sasuke loudly said, and everybody's stares shifted to the confused blond. Before anybody could make any word of protest, Sasuke dragged the blond away, leaving behind dumbfounded and jealous classmates, and one seething Sakura.

It seemed that there was one thing that would finally break the bonds of friendship between those two.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Hmmm, this is an overused plot, but I'll try my best to add things that would definitely make this story different from others XD

Anyhow, I was _finally _able to convince my mom (and more importantly, my doctor) to let me use my laptop even though I'm in the friggin' hospital :D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
